


Durch deine Augen

by Yomoko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic Revealed, Male Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomoko/pseuds/Yomoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur erkennt wer Merlin wirklich ist. Bei dem Versuch diesen zum reden zu bringen, führt die ganze Sache zu einer weitaus anderen Art des Verhörs als eigentlich geplant. Nicht, dass sich einer der beiden darüber beschweren würde.<br/>Episode 4.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durch deine Augen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story spielt sich nach den Ereignissen in - Episode 4.05 - Ganz der Vater? - ab, kurz nachdem Merlin seine Magie dazu einsetzt Arthur im Kampf beizustehen.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. _Wollte_ es nicht glauben. Und doch – er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen.

Gut, dachte er sich. Er hatte es nicht _wirklich_ gesehen. Aber als er den Blick über seine treuen Ritter hatte streifen lassen, nachdem sein Feind vor ihm gefallen im Gras lag, hatten sich ihre Blicke gekreuzt und da hatte er es gesehen. Es lag weder Verwirrung noch Freude in seinen Augen, die er erkennen konnte, trotz der großen Entfernung die zwischen ihnen lag. Stattdessen erblickte Arthur Erleichterung und eine Art Ehrfurcht. Vielleicht sogar Angst.

Doch etwas in dessen Gesichtsausdruck, verriet Arthur alles was er wissen wollte. Nur eine Sache konnte er nicht verstehen. Wenn sein sonst so Treuergebener Leibdiener, wirklich ein Zauberer war, wieso hatte er ihm dann das Leben gerettet? Wieso hatte er seine Magie eingesetzt um ihm zu helfen? Ihm – Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot und einziger Sohn des Uther Pendragon. Seine Gesetzte verbat die Magie und selbst jetzt noch wurden sie mit dem Tode bestraft.

Also: Warum? Warum hatte Merlin ihm geholfen? Warum riskierte er sein Leben für ihn?

Ein anderer Gedanke schlich sich in den Vordergrund. Wie lange praktizierte Merlin schon Magie? Wie lange schon?

Fragen über Fragen häuften sich, bis Arthur es beinahe nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Dennoch musste er sich zusammenreißen. Sobald sie zurück in Camelot sein würden, würde er ihn fragen und jeden letzten Tropfen der Wahrheit aus den Adern des blassen Dieners heraus kitzeln.

„Sire?“, fragte ein fraglich dreinblickender Leon. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Arthur saß auf seinem Pferd und blickte stur geradeaus, die Blicke jeder seiner Ritter meidend. „Alles ist in bester Ordnung, Sir Leon.“, entgegnete Arthur kühl, während sie die Tore zu Camelot passierten.

Mit lautem Jubel und Geschreie begrüßten die Einwohner Camelots die mutigen Krieger ihres Landes und natürlich auch ihren geliebten König Arthur. Der allerdings schien die fröhlichen Menschenmengen nicht einmal zu sehen, stattdessen stieg er im Hof seines Schlosses vom Pferd und ging geradewegs die Treppen hinauf zu seinen Gemächern. Über seine Schulter rief er noch zu seinem verwirrten Diener: „Merlin. Komm heute Abend pünktlich.“ Eine Warnung schlich sich in seine Stimme und die übrig gebliebenen Ritter warfen dem Leibdiener besorgte Blicke zu.

Als Arthur am selben Abend ungeduldig in seinen Gemächern auf und ab ging und auf seinen schusseligen Diener – _der auch eigentlich ein Zauberer war_ – wartete, dachte er viel nach. Er fragte sich wie er von hier an fortfahren sollte und wie er jedes dunkle Geheimnis aus Merlin herauslocken konnte.

Es war wohl das seltsamste das Arthur in den vergangenen Tagen passiert war, als er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür vernahm. Noch seltsamer war es, dass Arthur erst beim zweiten Klopfen merkte, dass _Merlin_ gerade _angeklopft_ hatte. Der Diener schien sehr nervös zu sein, wenn er es nicht einmal wagte einfach so in seine Gemächer einzudringen.

„Tret ein, Merlin.“, sagte er kurzangebunden. Sobald Merlin die Tür hinter sich vorsichtig geschlossen hatte fügte er spontan hinzu: „Schließ die Tür ab.“

Erst blickte sein Diener ihn verwirrt an, dann schluckte er und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

„Bring den Schlüssel her und leg ihn auf den Tisch.“

Merlin tat wie es ihm befohlen wurde und stand jetzt nervös und unsicher an der Tischkante und mied verzweifelt die Blicke seines Königs. „Sire? Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“, ächzte Merlin aus trockenem Mund hervor.

„Ja, Merlin. Das wollte ich.“ Arthur gestikulierte zu einem Stuhl der schräg zum Bett hin gerichtet stand. „Setz dich.“

Der junge Zauberer setzte sich langsam und sah sich dabei unsicher um, bis sein Blick auf Arthur fiel. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht und blickte aus einem seiner Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit der frühen Nacht. Es war eine lange Zeit still in denen keiner der beiden es wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Während Merlin unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, kaute Arthur auf seinem Fingernagel.

Die Stille hielt nicht lange, als Arthur zu sprechen begann. „Wie lange?“, wollte er nur wissen.

Eine Kerze im Raum schimmerte hell und tanzte freudig wie die Blätter eines Laubbaumes in einer sanften Sommerbrise. Unwirsch und beharrlich widerspiegelten sie die Bilder der im Raum sich aufhaltenden Männer, die beide den Atem anzuhalten schienen.

„Was meint Ihr?“, entkam es Merlin leise, der nicht zu verstehen schien was sein Herr von ihm hören wollte.

Plötzlich drehte sich Arthur zu ihm um und ging solange auf ihn zu, bis er beide Hände auf die Armlehnen des Stuhls niederlassen konnte und Merlin somit im Stuhl festnagelte, der auch sogleich soweit wie es ihm möglich war in der Rückenlehne zu verschwinden versuchte. Ununterbrochen durchdrangen die blauen Augen Arthurs die des Zauberers vor ihm, der immer noch versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wie lange… praktizierst du bereits Magie, Merlin?“, fragte der König kühl.

Neugierig beobachtete Arthur wie sich Merlins Augen weiteten und reine Furcht sich in seine Seele schlich. Jedoch entdeckte er auch einen Hauch von Erleichterung und Akzeptanz, als ob ihm sämtliche Last in diesem Moment von den Schultern genommen wurde. Fast schon fasziniert musterte er den jungen Mann vor sich, als sei er eine vollkommen fremde Spezies, die es zu erforschen galt.

Das Gefühl von Betrug hatte sich seit langem aus seinem System geschlagen und Platz für Unsicherheit und Unentschlossenheit gemacht. Doch bevor er über seinen besten Freund urteilen konnte, musste er es wissen. Er musste wissen, warum sein Freund ihn verraten hatte, warum er anfing Magie zu praktizieren obwohl er doch ganz genau mit den Gesetzen Camelots Vertraut war.

„Arthur, bitte ich….“, Merlins Stimme brach ab und verzweifelt versuchte er zu schlucken und gleichzeitig die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Arthur wartete. Er würde auch eine Ewigkeit warten, solange sein Leibdiener ihm nur endlich den Grund verriet.

„Ich…“, hauchte Merlin leise, beinahe im Flüsterton. „Ich habe _nie_ Magie praktiziert…. Früher zu mindestens nicht.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er nur gemurmelt, doch wegen ihrer Nähe hatte Arthur ihn gehört.

„Merlin.“ Ein ungeduldiger warnender Ton. „Warum?“ Wollte Merlin ihn weiterhin belügen? Ihm vorgaukeln er wisse nicht wo von sein König sprach?

„Ich sage die Wahrheit – Arthur bitte. Glaube mir. Ich… ich tat es alles für dich. Immer. Ich wollte dir nur helfen und dich beschützen.“ Flehend sah Merlin ihn an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

Was er in den Augen seines Dieners jetzt erblickte, ließ Arthurs Herz ein wenig ruhiger schlagen. Er glaubte ihm. Natürlich tat er das. Es war immer noch Merlin – der da vor ihm saß und ihm wie so oft die Stirn bot. Sein treuer schusseliger Leibdiener – der schlechteste Diener von allen. Doch das alles änderte nichts daran, das Merlin nun ein Zauberer war. Vielleicht konnte er es ja ändern. Ihm verbieten.

„Du hast angefangen Magie zu praktizieren um mir zu helfen.“ Es war keine Frage aus welchem Grund Merlin ihm auch nicht antwortete. „Warum? Dachtest du, du seist nicht stark genug? Dachtest du ich könnte nicht auf mich alleine aufpassen? Oder warst du so besorgt um mich, das du anfingst in den tiefen Künsten der Magie zu wandern, dich ihr hinzugeben nur um mich zu unterstützen?“

Merlin sank den Kopf und eine erschöpfte Aura breitete sich um ihn herum aus. „Ohne Magie bin ich ein Niemand und werde es immer bleiben. Wenn ich keine Magie einsetzten darf, was habe ich dann?“ Seine Worte waren leise gesprochen und doch waren sie so zerbrechlich das Arthur darum fürchtete dass Merlin in jenem Augenblick zu verschwinden drohte.

Arthurs eben noch angespannte Haltung lockerte sich etwas. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand und streichelte Merlin damit sanft die Wange. „Du bist kein Niemand, Merlin. Du bist ein Jemand. Und auch ohne Magie kannst du sovieles erreichen. Du brauchst sie nicht.“

„Nein.“ Merlin schüttelte den Kopf und Arthur ließ seine Hand zurück zur Stuhllehne fallen. „Du verstehst nicht, Arthur. Die Magie ist nicht ein Teil von mir. Sie ist was ich bin. _Ich_ bin die Magie.“

Arthur zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und trat einen Schritt von Merlin zurück. Nein, er verstand nicht. Doch statt ihn weiter zu fragen drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und sagte: „Hilf mir mit dem Kettenhemd.“

Überrascht vom plötzlichen Themawechsel tat Merlin worum Arthur bat und entkleidete den König von seinem Kettenhemd und seinem Gürtel, an welchen sein Schwert hing. Alles legte er behutsam auf den Tisch, Arthur immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt.

„Merlin.“

Er drehte sich nicht um.

„ _Merlin_.“ Arthurs Stimme wurde fester bis Merlin sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte – seinen Blick jedoch mied. „Warum siehst du mir nicht in die Augen?“, wollte der König wissen. Als sein Leibdiener ihn immer noch nicht ansah packte er dessen Kinn und zwang sein Gesicht in seine Richtung. „Sieh mich an.“

Langsam hob Merlin seine Lider und blickte in Arthurs Augen. Sein Körper war schrecklich angespannt und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Noch immer packte ihn die Angst – eine Tatsache die Arthur missfiel.

„Hast du Angst vor mir, Merlin?“, hauchte er.

Merlins blasse Wangen färbten sich rot und ein verlegener Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „N-nein.“, stotterte er.

Der Pendragon betrachtete ihn nun amüsiert und vielleicht auch ein wenig verspielt. „Ach wirklich?“ Nach und nach kräuselten sich seine Lippen in ein Grinsen – so vertraut wie Merlin es normalerweise von ihren sonstigen Sticheleien gewöhnt war.

Plötzlich stoß Arthur ihn auf sein Bett. Überrascht fiel Merlin zurück und landete in den weichen Bettlacken seines Königs; seine geweiteten Augen auf Arthur gerichtet. Dieser betrachtete ihn sehr intensiv, beinahe fraglich. Dann packte er sein Hemd und zog es sich über den Kopf – das letzte Stück das seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper hatte versteckt.

„Sire?“, entkam es Merlins roten Lippen, der den halbnackten Körper seines Herrn entgeistert entgegenblickte.

„Ja Merlin?“, erwiderte Arthur der nach seiner Hose griff und diese langsam auszog.

„Was tut Ihr da?“ Fast schon verstört sah er zu wie die Hose Arthurs auf dem Boden landete und nun nur noch ein einziges Kleidungsstück, die Kronjuwelen seines Meisters schützte.

„Das Selbe was du tun solltest Merlin.“, verriet ihm Arthur der ihn auffordernd anblickte.

„W-w-was?“

Arthur schnaubte als ihm die gestammelten Worte Merlins erreichten. „Ausziehen.“, befahl er. Als Merlin immer noch keine Anstalten machte ihm zu gehorchen wiederholte er sich noch einmal. „Ausziehen, Merlin. Oder willst du das ich das für dich mache?“

Die Augen seines Dieners weiteten sich. „A-aber was ist mit…!“, sagte er missmutig.

„Darüber werden wir später reden, Merlin. Ausziehen. Sofort.“ Arthur wusste selber nicht was über ihn gekommen war. Doch er spürte da dieses verlangen, das sich wie eine Schlange um ihn schlängelte und ihn zu ersticken drohte. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, welches sich in seiner Lendengegend ausbreitete und ihm wie Schmetterlinge im Bauch durchdrang.

Langsam – zu langsam wie Arthur fand – entkleidete sich der Zauberer vor ihm. Das matte Licht der Kerzen gab einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen weißen Haut die er nach und nach entblößte und seinen dünnen Körper; fast so zierlich wie der einer Frau. Als Merlin bei seinem letzten Kleidungsstück inne hielt, bedeutete Arthur ihm ungeduldig auch dieses störende Utensil von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

Arthur ließ sich Zeit den nackten Körper seines Dieners zu studieren. Dünn und blass war sein Körper; nur eine dünne Schicht Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut hier und da und gab ihm im Kerzenschein einen glänzenden Effekt. Seine Wangen waren rot gefärbt, wenn nicht sogar sein ganzer Kopf einen glühend heißen Ton angenommen hatte. Beschämt bedeckte sein Diener mit beiden Händen seine Intimstelle und ein leichtes Zittern bebte durch seinen Körper.

„Merlin.“, schmeckte Arthur den Namen auf seiner Zunge. Das warme Gefühl in ihm kribbelte mehr bis er es deutlich als Lust identifizieren konnte. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er sich die trockenen Lippen und seine Atmung wurde schwerer.

„Arthur?“, fragend sah Merlin zu ihn hoch und erschauerte nur noch mehr beim Anblick des mit lustgefüllten Lords.

„Leg dich hin.“ Wieder pochte heißes Verlangen in seinem Körper, als er zusah wie Merlin sich auf die Kissen fallen ließ, in denen er jede Nacht schlief. „Nimm die Hände weg.“ Er wollte ihn sehen. Er wollte alles an Merlin sehen. Seinen Körper, sein Inneres, seine Seele – ja selbst seine Magie. Das alles wollte er spüren und erforschen und _anfassen_.

Merlins Glied lag flach gegen sein Bein, nur halb erregt; wahrscheinlich weil die Angst in ihm größer war. Das musste Arthur ändern. Dieser Zauberer lebte nur für ihn. Er sollte auch nur für ihn lieben, sich nur nach ihm sehnen und nur ihm dienen. Nur er sollte Merlin so sehen dürfen, nur er sollte ihn berühren und liebkosen und von seiner Magie kosten.

Merlin gehörte ihm. Ihm allein.

Das letzte Kleidungstück fiel und vorsichtig beugte sich Arthur über den verängstigten Merlin und sah ihm zuerst nur in die Augen. „Merlin.“, sagte er und wiederholte es ein paar Mal um dessen Namen zu schmecken. Dann strich er ihm mit der Hand übers Gesicht, den Hals entlang übers Schlüsselbein, die Brust hinab. Beim rechten Nippel hielt er inne und berührte es stattdessen vorsichtig bis es sich aufstellte.

Ein zischen entkam Merlins Lippen, der angestrengt die Augen schloss. Arthurs linke Hand tat es der anderen gleich und liebkoste den anderen Nippel. Dann beugte sich Arthur nach vorne und leckte vorsichtig an Merlins rechter Brust.

Sogleich wurde Merlins Atmung schwerer und sein Kopf sprang von einer Seite zur anderen. Arthur grinste und nahm den ganzen Nippel in den Mund und lutschte und saugte daran, sodass süße liebliche Töne Merlins Kehlkopf verließen. Arthur erhob sich wieder nach einer Weile und betrachtete das schweißbedeckte Gesicht seines Dieners.

„Du klingst wie ein Mädchen, Merlin.“, sagte Arthur mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„S-sei still… du Idiot.“, keuchte Merlin und wand verlegen den Kopf ab.

Arthur grinste weiter und beugte sich abermals vor nur um ihn dieses Mal ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Ich mag es wenn du so störrisch bist.“ Dann küsste er ihn. Ein Stöhnen bahnte sich zwischen sie – kam es von Merlin oder Arthur? – in diesem Moment war es beiden egal.

Merlin öffnete zögernd seinen Mund um seinen Herrn Einlass zu gewähren, der sich auch nicht lange zurückhielt und jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschte. Seine Zunge fand die seines Dieners, die bald darauf in einem Kampf um Dominanz verwickelt waren, den Arthur letztendlich gewann. Er saugte, schmeckte und küsste die sanften weichen Lippen Merlins und genoss jede von Lust und Verlangen getriebene Minute, in denen ihre Herzen im Einklang schlugen.

Die Notwendigkeit des Atmens holte sie wieder ein als sie sich von einander lösen mussten um Luft zu holen. Sie atmeten schwer und blickten sich dennoch intensiv in die Augen. Arthur ließ seinen Unterkörper ein wenig nieder und rieb sein voll erregtes Gemächt gegen das, sich im selben Zustand befindende, Merlins.

Ein Stöhnen und keuchen entkam ihnen.

„Merlin….“, stöhnte Arthur der nicht aufhören konnte sich an seinem Diener zu reiben.

„A-Arthur… ngh!“, krächzte Merlin, während sich seine Hände in Arthurs Haaren wiederfanden. „M-mehr… ah! Arthur… ha… ngh….“

Sein König gluckste und bot ihm seine Finger. „Leck, wenn du nicht willst dass es später weh tut.“

Der junge Hexenmeister nickte und nahm begierig die Finger in den Mund und lutschte und leckte an ihnen. Arthur stöhnte erneut auf als er diesen heißen Anblick geboten kam, dass ihm sein Inneres zusammenzog und seinen Körper ganz warm werden ließ.

„Genug!“, befahl Arthur und nahm die mit Speichel bedeckten Finger aus Merlins Mund.

Mit seinen Beinen breitete er dann Merlins Beine auseinander, sodass sich ihm das Hinterteil des Zauberers in voller Sicht präsentierte. Arthur schob erst einen Finger in den Anus seines Dieners und beobachtete fasziniert den Anblick des keuchenden nach Luftringenden Merlin.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte er besorgt, doch er wollte und würde jetzt nicht aufhören.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. Also schob Arthur den zweiten Finger rein, dann den dritten. Merlins Kopf schnellte zurück und ein lautes Jammern schallte durch den dunklen Raum. Jedoch verwandelte sich Merlins schmerzlicher Gesichtsausdruck bald darauf in eines von puren Bliss als Arthur gegen seinen süßen Spot rieb.

„AH! Ngh- hah ah… ngh! Ah….“ Noch mehr laute Töne verließen den Kehlkopf des Zauberers und hüllten seinen König gänzlich ein.

„Du schreist wirklich wie ein Mädchen, Merlin. So süß….“ Arthur legte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er seine Finger in Merlin rein und raus stieß. „Zeig mir mehr, Merlin. Zeig mir mehr von dir – von den Seiten die ich nicht kenne, ich will jeden Winkel erforschen so wie ich gerade dein innerstes fühle. Du sollst nur mich spüren Merlin. Immer und überall sollen es nur meine Hände sein die über deinen Körper gleiten und dich an Stellen berühren die niemand außer mir zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Jemals. Du dienst nur mir, deinem König, deinem Meister.“

Merlin zitterte und ächzte, doch Arthur hielt seinem kommen einhalt. Er zog seine Finger zurück und saugte erregt die jammernden Rufe seines Leibdieners auf. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über ihn und studierte sein Gesicht. „Bist du bereit?“, flüsterte er.

Als Merlin zögernd nickte, positionierte er sein pochendes Glied an Merlins Eingang und drückte sich langsam nach vorne. Beide Männer stöhnten auf und rangen nach Luft.

„M-Merlin!“, rief Arthur der seine Triebe nicht länger kontrollieren konnte und ununterbrochen in Merlin ein und aus drang.

Das laute Flappen von Haut auf Haut schallte gegen die Steinwände der Gemächer und unterdrückten beinahe die geflüsterten Worte des Magiers. „Arthur! Hah… Arthur! Ngh… ah- hah ah… oh!“

Arthur zog Merlins Beine nach oben und drückte sie an dessen Brust um seinen Bewegungen mehr Freiraum zu bieten. „AH! Merlin… ngh… ah hah- HA! So… hah gut!“

Sie spürten dass sie nah waren. Obwohl keiner der Beiden wollte, dass es jemals in ihrem Leben endete, kam es in Form einer Welle an unausgesprochenen Gefühlen und unterdrückten Emotionen. Mehr stöhnen, dann Stille.

Als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt wieder runterkamen löste sich Arthur von Merlin und legte sich erschöpft und tief atmend neben ihm. Merlin rang ebenfalls nach Luft und blickte – ohne sie wirklich zu sehen – die Decke an. Eine lange Zeit war es still zwischen den beiden ausgelaugten Männern und in Ruhe genossen sie die Zweisamkeit ohne Sorgen.

Mit seiner Hand schlang Arthur gedankenverloren kleine Kreise über Merlins Brust und beobachtete beruhigt das ständige auf und ab, sich im Rhythmus haltenden Brustkorbes.

„Tut mir Leid, Arthur.“, sagte Merlin plötzlich und wandte sich zu ihm um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können.

Arthur erkannte nur Treue, Loyalität und Liebe in dessen Augen und nichts auf der Welt konnte Arthur diesen Moment ruinieren. Den Moment in dem er erkannte. Erkannte, wer Merlin wirklich war.

„Erzähl mir alles, Merlin.“, begann er und seine Stimme hielt eine andere Art von Verlangen in sich. Das Verlangen nach Antworten war zurückgekehrt und schreite um Aufmerksamkeit. „Erzähl mir wer du wirklich bist. Erzähl mir von dir und deiner Magie. Ich möchte alles wissen.“

Merlin lächelte nur sanft und antwortete: „Natürlich, Sire. Was immer Ihr wünscht.“

Und Arthur lächelte liebevoll zurück und sah zum ersten Mal mit offenen Augen seinen Diener, seinen Freund, seine Liebe.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Story zur Serie Merlin und auch erste mit einem Male Flash Pairing! Ich hoffe ich habe es einigermaßen gut hinbekommen....  
> Die Story ist bereits ein Jahr alt, habe nur vergessen, dass ich sie noch nicht irgendwo gepostet habe!


End file.
